


【南北车】忍耐高潮

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【南北车】忍耐高潮

3.忍耐高潮  
————分割线————  
“阿绫帮我拿下手机。”躺在床上的洛天依连伸手拿个手机都嫌累。  
“如果你不是吃货星人，还不得胖死你。”乐正绫刚洗完澡走进房间就看到床上如同粽子一般的洛天依。  
“言和的电话，估计又是想约我俩出去玩。”乐正绫看了眼手机上的来电提示，接起来后扔给了洛天依。  
“小天使，找我啥事儿？”洛天依的小手从被窝里钻出来接住了手机。  
“天依明天出来玩怎么样，记得把阿绫带上不然龙牙就要在我耳边叨叨叨了。”听言和的话估计她已经把龙牙，墨清弦这几个人都约好了。  
乐正绫站在床边擦着半干的长发，看见洛天依跟言和聊得很欢，嘴角勾起坏笑。  
“呜哇！阿绫你……”洛天依突然被乐正绫压在身下，吓得她差点把手机扔出去，然而乐正绫却一把捂住她的嘴。  
“小天依要好好打电话哦~被发现就不好了”乐正绫在洛天依耳边吐着气，末了还用牙齿轻咬了她的耳垂。  
“天依你……”然而，言和作为一名合格的老司机自然猜到了乐正绫想干什么，于是她决定坑一把洛天依帮一把乐正绫，装作什么都不知道故意延长通话时间然后借此解决自己和战音明天的午饭。  
“没……没事。”洛天依的声音有些颤抖，她也不敢挂电话，不然鬼知道乐正绫会干什么。  
乐正绫的吻从脸颊一直移到颈侧，在衣领完全盖不到的地方留下红印，用牙齿一颗颗咬开睡衣的扣子，洛天依洁白的肌肤袒露在乐正绫的眼前。  
洛天依紧咬着下唇不让呻吟声流出，极力保持声音的平稳跟言和对话，左手推着乐正绫的肩膀做着毫无用处的反抗。  
乐正绫根根本没打算去管那只小手，吻上小馒头上的一点红缨，舌尖在那点的周围打转，粗糙的舌面偶尔舔过，另一边自然没被冷落，带着薄茧的指尖扫过慢慢挺立的樱桃，不大的雪峰在手掌中变化着形状。  
“嗯~”一声嘤咛溢出，洛天依立刻抬手捂住嘴，将电话拉远。  
“天依你没事吧？”另一边的言和忍着笑意继续和天依对话，虽然自己这坏坏的行为已经惹来了战音的白眼，但还是很有趣。  
“哈……没事……”洛天依勉强回了一句，“乐正绫你个混蛋！”随后洛天依轻声怒骂道，然而带着情欲的声音完全没有震慑力。  
“小天依说什么？我没听见哦。”乐正绫披散的长发落在天依的小腹上，左手已经向洛天依的下身滑去，指尖调皮地在她身上跳动。  
洛天依狠狠瞪了一眼乐正绫，继续应付着言和。  
乐正绫笑了笑将洛天依的胖次拉下，分开她紧闭的的双腿，手指顺着缝隙滑动，感觉到指尖上被湿润后分开花瓣吻上了花核。  
“唔~”洛天依死死咬住手背，下意识想合紧双腿却被乐正绫阻拦，眼角不只是因为疼痛还是快感溢出了泪水。  
乐正绫毛茸茸的脑袋埋在洛天依腿间，舌头逗弄着花核，左手轻车熟路地进入了早已湿润的小穴，感受到内壁的挤压，稍稍用力将第二个指关节推了进去。  
洛天依现在根本不敢发出声音，花核被乐正绫舔舐，小穴里作祟的手指导致她一张嘴就是声音声，幸好言和还算个好人，一直在自顾自地说着，洛天依只需要偶尔应两声就行。  
乐正绫的手指在深入的过程中还不忘四周的内壁，舌头将流出来的爱液卷进嘴里，身体上移用空闲的右手将液体涂抹在洛天依的唇边，小穴中的手指开始抽插，每次进出都能带出不少爱液。  
“呐，小天依尝尝吧~”乐正绫带着诱惑的声音在洛天依耳边响起，已经快要失去理智的洛天依自然是照做了。  
“……天依你觉得怎么样？”言和却在这时候开始为难洛天依。  
“挺……挺好……嗯…的……唔！”洛天依的话刚说完乐正绫就撞在了她的敏感点上，一口咬住乐正绫的肩膀留下深深的牙印。  
“嘶！”乐正绫抽插的速度变快似乎是为了报复洛天依咬疼了自己。  
“唔~”洛天依已经完全听不清言和在说什么了，手机被扔在一旁，双手无力地抱着乐正绫，双腿也夹住了她的腰。  
“高潮时叫出来的话就丢脸喽。”乐正绫感觉到洛天依快要去了，在她耳边轻声说道，手上动作却丝毫不减。  
“嗯~”洛天依死死咬住乐正绫的肩膀，身体突然紧绷，温热的液体打湿了床单，随后便瘫软在床上，空白的大脑只知道电话还没有挂，咬着手指放轻喘息声。  
“表现得不错，但是小天使帮了你不少，所以，还不能睡哦。”乐正绫挂掉电话，吻住了洛天依。  
隔天早晨。  
“阿绫，你今天必须请我吃饭，昨晚你爽了，我睡在客厅。”言和揉了揉肩膀顶着凌乱的发型坐在沙发上。  
“你自己不知道节制被战音赶出来怪谁。”乐正绫将早饭端到餐桌上，发现洛天依还没醒，“请你吃饭没问题，不过你要想办法安抚炸毛的天依，等着大出血吧。”随后果断的挂掉了电话。  
言和:我是不是亏了QAQ


End file.
